Behind The Music
by Elsiesnowwolf
Summary: Alright, it's been a good while since I uploaded, and I've had this idea in my head for a while. I'm trying to get back into my writing, and it'll be a rough start, but hopefully it'll be great. Beca suffers a horrific accident that leaves her feeling as if she has nothing left to live for, but a certain redhead helps change all that.
1. Soundwaves

Behind The Music

Chapter 1: Soundwaves

 _To put it simply, music was Beca's life. It was the first thing that made her smile, her first word, the first thing that she used to get over hardships. She didn't know what she would do without it, she didn't even want to think about that. She had decided after her parent's divorce that all she needed in her life was music, nothing or anyone else. She was fine being alone, she enjoyed it. It kept the pain away._

But then the accident happened.

It was a sunny April day in Georgia. Beca was driving around, visiting her dad for the summer, as was the joint-custody agreement. She was sixteen and her dad had bought her this little vintage Volkswagen bug for her birthday. It was a deep blue, and she loved it. She stopped at a red light and was changing the station. She saw a flicker of green and drove forward.

That's when her life changed forever. For better or worse, she later couldn't tell. But at that instant, it was the worst thing that could have ever happened to her.

A large pick-up truck suddenly slammed into the passenger side of her car and the small car went tumbling, finally landing upside down after several flips, stopping a good ten feet away from the pick-up.

Beca's vision was blurry and her ears were ringing. She looked around in a daze, trying to piece together what happened before she finally succumbed to the welcoming darkness.


	2. Ringing

Chapter 2: Ringing

She awoke to a blinding light, the smell of bleach, and a pounding head and body. Beca's deep blue eyes dilate as they adjust to the fluorescent lighting. She brings a hand to her throbbing head, wishing this awful ringing would stop.

She slowly tries to sit up, a soft hand suddenly pressed to her chest, easing her back down. She looks up, her jaw dropping as a redheaded goddess with a clipboard in hand looks her up and down, checking her vitals.

She appears to be talking, but Beca can't hear anything, and was never really good at reading lips.

"What? I can't hear you!" She says, but is actually yelling, causing the redhead to jump back in shock, her eyes widening as she rushes out of the room.

Beca somehow gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom, cleaning her ears out with a few Q-Tips, hoping that would help this awful ringing. She snaps her fingers by her ears and hears nothing. She shrugs it off. _It'll probably be better in a few days._ She thinks to herself and limps back to her bed, trying to remember what happened. _I think I got blind-sided by some idiot driver…ugh..dad is gonna kill me._ She runs a hand through her hair, wincing in pain as she lies back down, closing her eyes, not hearing her father's sobs as he stands at the door as the redhead tells him what happened and what the damage is.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Mitchell. But I don't think she'll ever hear again."


	3. Downward-Spiral

Chapter 3: Downward-spiral

Beca slowly awakens the next morning, smacking her lips, extremely thirsty as she groans. Her father gently taps her arm and she looks over. "Hey, dad, what's up?" she mumbles. He swallows and says something. "You..you gotta speak up, dad, I can't hear you." She blinks in surprise as her dad bursts into tears, grabbing his phone as he types out.

 _Beca, honey, you had a really bad accident…the doctors don't think you'll ever be able to hear again._

The small brunette sits there for a moment in shock as she reads that line over and over again before jumping out of the bed, her IVs ripping out, and she desperately tries to hobble out of her room, numb. She bumps into someone who wraps their arms around her, holding her close, and she tenses up. She looks up slightly, seeing the redhead from before that offers her a small smile and gently leads her back to her room, lifting her up onto the bed with surprising strength. The doctor swabs Beca's new wounds with alcohol before retrieving new IVs and placing them back into the proper areas, much to Beca's dismay.

The doctor grabs a white board and writes out something before showing it to Beca.

 _My name is Chloe. I'm your doctor and I assume you dad told you the news. There are treatments we can try but honestly your body just needs to heal first before we do any surgery like that. We need to see if your hearing comes back on its own, or if a hearing aid would even help. And please don't rip your IVs out again unless you really want to feel like a truck hit you._

The brunette can't help but weakly laugh as she yells out, unknowing she is, "So, how long do I need to –," Chloe gently places a finger over Beca's lip before writing again.

 _You also don't need to talk for a while. Since you can't hear yourself, you're yelling and it will put a lot of strain on your vocal chords. People will also look at you funny if you're yelling at the top of your lungs in a store._ The redhead smiles cutely, obviously trying to make Beca smile and laugh, and honestly, it was working.

 _So, I want you to stick to writing and or texting, like normal teenagers, okay? Or if you wanna be cool and stuff, you could try and learn sign language or try to learn how to read lips. I could help teach you if you want me to, completely up to you, Beca._

Beca suddenly frowns, realizing she can't hear this beautiful woman's voice, and she can't help but tear up as reality hits her at full force and she grips her chest as she chokes out.

"But..m..my music….how will I make my music?" She looks up at Chloe, tears streaming down her cheeks, looking lost and afraid, like a small child who just had her blanket vanish. Chloe gently wipes her tears away, cupping her cheek.

 _You can still listen to it. You'll be able to feel the vibrations of it. And I know that's not what you want to read, but that's all you can do for now. I promise I'll do everything I can to help you Beca. I swear._ Chloe cleans off the white board and checks Beca's vitals and injuries. She picks up the board again. _I'm not only your doctor, but I'm also your physical therapist. I'll be with you every step of the way, Beca._ She smiles softly and gently strokes Beca's hair before looking at her pager and waving goodbye as she goes to see another patient.

Beca leans back in her bed, looking up at the ceiling as she shakes, continuing to sob. She had lost the only thing that made her feel right in this world. What was she going to do now? Why was she even still alive? Why the fuck was God this cruel to her? _I bet you're up there laughing, you jerk._ She grits her teeth and wipes away her tears before fully lying down, swallowing her emotions as she closes her eyes, letting sleep take over.


End file.
